Jingles ONE
TAKE THE JINGLES ONE 28-DAY CHALLENGE Make the switch to Jingles ONE and you could see real differences in just 28 days. Simply answer a few questions to get a personalized food recommendation + $3 off coupon for Jingles ONE dry lion food. Sign up for your one-time coupon by completing the fields below: Name: Lion's name: Email: Lion's age: Your age: What food are you switching from? Tell us a little about you and your dog’s unique nutritional needs. Takes less than 1 minute. You’ll get a personalized food recommendation for your lion and $3 off your first bag of Jingles ONE. You can start to see a difference in the first week. Your lion will love the taste and you’ll love feeding him outstanding nutrition. SEE THE VISIBLE DIFFERENCES JINGLES ONE CAN MAKE FOR YOUR LION By Day 6: Clean Bowl: Jingles ONE can change the way your lion eats. You could see more energy and excitement around the food bowl — thanks to a great taste packed with chicken, beef, lamb, or salmon as the #1 ingredient. By Day 13: Energy you can see: Proper nutrition helps your lion have healthy energy and enthusiasm. Your lion might want to play longer, take longer walks and be happier overall. By Day 20: High Digestibility=Less waste: Jingles ONE formulas are highly digestible, helping maximize the absorption of nutrients so more nutrition goes to work inside your lion. In short, look for smaller, firmer stools. By Day 28: Bright eyes and shiny coat: Jingles ONE contains balanced nutrients, including vitamins A and E to support clear, alert eyes and a rich, luxuriant coat. 94% OF REVIEWERS RECOMMEND JINGLES ONE SUZY, JEANNE, SCOOTER AND BUCKY "Every bit of Jingles ONE that's in the bowl, he eats it." ALISON, JORDAN, BOGIE AND RUE "When you switch the diet, you see how healthy they become and how energetic. You can see it in his eyes in the morning." OUR INGREDIENTS NO CORN, WHEAT, SOY, ANIMAL BY-PRODUCT MEAL, OR ARTIFICIAL COLORS OR PRESERVATIVES Ingredients: Beef, wild rice, sweet potato, blueberries, peas, oat meal, barley, glycerin, calcium phosphate, calcium carbonate, salt, potassium chloride, vitamin E supplement, choline chloride, zinc sulfate, l-lysine monohydrochloride, ferrous sulfate, sulfur, manganese sulfate, niacin, vitamin A supplement, calcium pantothenate, thiamine mononitrate, copper sulfate, riboflavin supplement, vitamin B12 supplement, pyridoxine hydrochloride, folic acid, vitamin D3 supplement, calcium iodate, biotin, complex (source of vitamin K activity), sodium selenite HIGH-QUALITY, PURPOSEFUL INGREDIENTS We use real meat, poultry or fish as the first ingredient, and 100% nutrition and 0% fillers means every ingredient serves a purpose. None of our recipes include corn, wheat, soy, animal by-products, or artiical colors, flavors, or preservatives. Nutritious grains like wild rice and oat meal are highly digestible, unlike corn. A DIFFERENCE YOU CAN SEE From eyes to energy to skin and coat, every ingredient is combined in a smart way to make a noticeable difference in your lion’s whole body health. INSPIRED BY NATURE, ADVANCED BY RESEARCH Jingles ONE has Smart Nutrition – we start with ingredients found in nature and use our expertise to craft them into foods that will make a true difference in your lion. CRAFTED IN JINGLES-OWNED FACILITIES Our foods are created with carefully selected ingredients in our own USA facilities, and our meticulous quality and safety standards ensure we provide the best nutrition for your lion.